Object V5T-417
MBTi type 'ISTJ' *'Dominant:' Introverted Sensing *'Auxiliary:' Extraverted Thinking *'Tertiary:' Introverted Feeling *'Inferior:' Extraverted Intuition 'Personality Portrait' As an ISTJ, your primary mode of living is focused internally, where you take things in via your five senses in a literal, concrete fashion. Your secondary mode is external, where you deal with things rationally and logically. ISTJs are quiet and reserved individuals who are interested in security and peaceful living. They have a strongly-felt internal sense of duty, which lends them a serious air and the motivation to follow through on tasks. Organized and methodical in their approach, they can generally succeed at any task which they undertake. ISTJs are very loyal, faithful, and dependable. They place great importance on honesty and integrity. They are "good citizens" who can be depended on to do the right thing for their families and communities. While they generally take things very seriously, they also usually have an offbeat sense of humor and can be a lot of fun - especially at family or work-related gatherings. ISTJs tend to believe in laws and traditions, and expect the same from others. They're not comfortable with breaking laws or going against the rules. If they are able to see a good reason for stepping outside of the established mode of doing things, the ISTJ will support that effort. However, ISTJs more often tend to believe that things should be done according to procedures and plans. If an ISTJ has not developed their Intuitive side sufficiently, they may become overly obsessed with structure, and insist on doing everything "by the book". The ISTJ is extremely dependable on following through with things which he or she has promised. For this reason, they sometimes get more and more work piled on them. Because the ISTJ has such a strong sense of duty, they may have a difficult time saying "no" when they are given more work than they can reasonably handle. For this reason, the ISTJ often works long hours, and may be unwittingly taken advantage of. The ISTJ will work for long periods of time and put tremendous amounts of energy into doing any task which they see as important to fulfilling a goal. However, they will resist putting energy into things which don't make sense to them, or for which they can't see a practical application. They prefer to work alone, but work well in teams when the situation demands it. They like to be accountable for their actions, and enjoy being in positions of authority. The ISTJ has little use for theory or abstract thinking, unless the practical application is clear. ISTJs have tremendous respect for facts. They hold a tremendous store of facts within themselves, which they have gathered through their Sensing preference. They may have difficulty understanding a theory or idea which is different from their own perspective. However, if they are shown the importance or relevance of the idea to someone who they respect or care about, the idea becomes a fact, which the ISTJ will internalize and support. Once the ISTJ supports a cause or idea, he or she will stop at no lengths to ensure that they are doing their duty of giving support where support is needed. The ISTJ is not naturally in tune with their own feelings and the feelings of others. They may have difficulty picking up on emotional needs immediately, as they are presented. Being perfectionists themselves, they have a tendency to take other people's efforts for granted, like they take their own efforts for granted. They need to remember to pat people on the back once in a while. ISTJs are likely to be uncomfortable expressing affection and emotion to others. However, their strong sense of duty and the ability to see what needs to be done in any situation usually allows them to overcome their natural reservations, and they are usually quite supporting and caring individuals with the people that they love. Once the ISTJ realizes the emotional needs of those who are close to them, they put forth effort to meet those needs. The ISTJ is extremely faithful and loyal. Traditional and family-minded, they will put forth great amounts of effort at making their homes and families running smoothly. They are responsible parents, taking their parenting roles seriously. They are usually good and generous providers to their families. They care deeply about those close to them, although they usually are not comfortable with expressing their love. The ISTJ is likely to express their affection through actions, rather than through words. ISTJs have an excellent ability to take any task and define it, organize it, plan it, and implement it through to completion. They are very hard workers, who do not allow obstacles to get in the way of performing their duties. They do not usually give themselves enough credit for their achievements, seeing their accomplishments simply as the natural fulfillment of their obligations. ISTJs usually have a great sense of space and function, and artistic appreciation. Their homes are likely to be tastefully furnished and immaculately maintained. They are acutely aware of their senses, and want to be in surroundings which fit their need for structure, order, and beauty. Under stress, ISTJs may fall into "catastrophe mode", where they see nothing but all of the possibilities of what could go wrong. They will berate themselves for things which they should have done differently, or duties which they failed to perform. They will lose their ability to see things calmly and reasonably, and will depress themselves with their visions of doom. In general, the ISTJ has a tremendous amount of potential. Capable, logical, reasonable, and effective individuals with a deeply driven desire to promote security and peaceful living, the ISTJ has what it takes to be highly effective at achieving their chosen goals - whatever they may be. 'Enneagram type' '[ 5w6 sp/sx ]' 'Core :' Enneagram Type 5 *profound vision *objective insight *innovative exploration *comprehensive knowledge *intense preoccupation *cynical argumentation *eccentric nihilism *phobic delirium *psychotic paralysis Type five people care more than most about the inner workings of things. They can become trapped by a compulsion to figure things out. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to directly perceive the structure of reality. Thinkers who tend to withdraw and observe. People of this personality type essentially fear that they don't have enough inner strength to face life, so they tend to withdraw, to retreat into the safety and security of the mind where they can mentally prepare for their emergence into the world. Fives feel comfortable and at home in the realm of thought. They are generally intelligent, well read and thoughtful and they frequently become experts in the areas that capture their interest. While they are sometimes scientifically oriented, especially with the Six wing, just as many Fives are drawn to the humanities and it is not at all uncommon for Fives to have artistic inclinations. Fives are often a bit eccentric; they feel little need to alter their beliefs to accommodate majority opinion, and they refuse to compromise their freedom to think just as they please. The problem for Fives is that while they are comfortable in the realm of thought, they are frequently a good deal less comfortable when it comes to dealing with their emotions, the demands of a relationship, or the need to find a place for themselves in the world. Fives tend to be shy, nonintrusive, independent and reluctant to ask for the help that others might well be happy to extend to them. Fives are sensitive; they don't feel adequately defended against the world. To compensate for their sensitivity, Fives sometimes adopt an attitude of careless indifference or intellectual arrogance, which has the unfortunate consequence of creating distance between themselves and others. Trying to bridge the distance can be difficult for Fives, as they are seldom comfortable with their social skills, but when they do manage it, they are often devoted friends and life long companions. Fives are usually somewhat restrained when it comes to emotional expression, but they often have stronger feelings than they let on. Few people know what is going on beneath the surface, as Fives have an often exaggerrated need for privacy and a deep seated fear of intrusion. Because of their sensitivity and their fears of inadequacy, Fives fear being overwhelmed, either by the demands of others or by the strength of their own emotions. They sometimes deal with this by developing a minimalistic lifestyle in which they make few demands on others in exchange for few demands being made on them. Other Fives make their peace with the messiness of life and engage it more fully, but they almost always retain their fears that life is somehow going to demand more of them than they can deliver. 'The Five' The Observer (the Five) Observers have a need for knowledge and are introverted, curious, analytical, and insightful. *'World View:' The world is invasive and confusing. I need privacy to think. *'Basic Desire:' to understand the world *'Basic Fear:' of being overwhelmed by the world How to Get Along with Me *Be independent, not clingy. *Speak in a straightforward and brief manner. *I need time alone to process my feelings and thoughts. *Remember that If I seem aloof, distant, or arrogant, it may be that I am feeling uncomfortable. *Make me feel welcome, but not too intensely, or I might doubt your sincerity. *If I become irritated when I have to repeat things, it may be because it was such an effort to get my thoughts out in the first place. *don't come on like a bulldozer. *Help me to avoid my pet peeves: big parties, other people's loud music, overdone emotions, and intrusions on my privacy. What I Like About Being a Five *standing back and viewing life objectively *coming to a thorough understanding; perceiving causes and effects *my sense of integrity: doing what I think is right and not being influenced by social pressure *not being caught up in material possessions and status *being calm in a crisis What's Hard About Being a Five *being slow to put my knowledge and insights out in the world *feeling bad when I act defensive or like a know-it-all *being pressured to be with people when I don't want to be *watching others with better social skills, but less intelligence or technical skill, do better professionally Fives as Children Often *spend a lot of time alone reading, making collections, and so on *have a few special friends rather than many *are very bright and curious and do well in school *have independent minds and often question their parents and teachers *watch events from a detached point of view, gathering information *assume a poker face in order not to look afraid *are sensitive; avoid interpersonal conflict *feel intruded upon and controlled and/or ignored and neglected Fives as Parents *are often kind, perceptive, and devoted *are sometimes authoritarian and demanding *may expect more intellectual achievement than is developmentally appropriate *may be intolerant of their children expressing strong emotions 'Wing :' Enneagram Type 6 *self-affirming courage *faithful affection *responsible discipline *dutiful loyalty *anxious ambivalence *belligerent scapegoating *needy conformism *paranoid obsession *self-destructive panic Type six people care more than most about safety and security. They can become trapped by compulsive anxiety, or by compulsive counterphobia. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to sense whether someone is telling the truth. Conflicted between trust and distrust. People of this personality type essentially feel insecure, as though there is nothing quite steady enough to hold onto. At the core of the type Six personality is a kind of fear or anxiety. This anxiety has a very deep source and can manifest in a variety of different styles, making Sixes somewhat difficult to describe and to type. What all Sixes have in common however, is the fear rooted at the center of their personality, which manifests in worrying, and restless imaginings of everything that might go wrong. This tendency makes Sixes gifted at trouble shooting, but also robs the Six of much needed peace of mind and tends to deprive the personality of spontaneity. The essential anxiety at the core of the type Six fixation tends to permeate the personality with a sort of "defensive suspiciousness." Sixes don't trust easily; they are often ambivalent about others, until the person has absolutely proven herself, at which point they are likely to respond with steadfast loyalty. The loyalty of the Six is something of a two edged sword however, as Sixes are sometimes prone to stand by a friend, partner, job or cause even long after it is time to move on. Sixes are generally looking for something or someone to believe in. This, combined with their general suspiciousness, gives rise to a complicated relationship to authority. The side of the Six which is looking for something to believe in, is often very susceptible to the temptation to turn authority over to an external source, whether it be in the form of an individual or a creed. But the Six's tendency towards distrust and suspicion works against any sort of faith in authority. Thus, two opposite pulls exist side by side in the personality of enneatype Six, and assume different proportions in different individuals, sometimes alternating within the same individual. The truly confounding element when it comes to typing Sixes is that there are two fundamentally different strategies that Sixes adopt for dealing with fear. Some Sixes are basically phobic. Phobic Sixes are generally compliant, affiliative and cooperative. Other Sixes adopt the opposite strategy of dealing with fear, and become counterphobic, essentially taking a defiant stand against whatever they find threatening. This is the Six who takes on authority or who adopts a dare devil attitude towards physical danger. Counterphobic Sixes can be agressive and, rather than looking for authorities, can adopt a rebellious or anti-authoritarian demeanor. Counterphobic Sixes are often unaware of the fear that motivates their actions. In fact, Sixes in general, tend to be blind to the extent of their own anxiety. Because it is the constant back drop to all of their emotions, Sixes are frequently unaware of its existence, as they have nothing with which to contrast it. 'The Six' The Questioner (the Six) Questioners are responsible, trustworthy, and value loyalty to family, friends, groups, and causes. Their personalities range broadly from reserved and timid to outspoken and confrontative. *'World View:' The world is a threatening place. I need to look to authority, but I question it. *'Basic Desire:' to be secure *'Basic Fear:' of being abandoned How to Get Along with Me *Be direct and clear. *Listen to me carefully. *Don't judge me for my anxiety. *Work things through with me. *Reassure me that everything is OK between us. *Laugh and make jokes with me. *Gently push me toward new experiences. *Try not to overreact to my overreacting. What I Like About Being a Six *being committed and faithful to family and friends *being responsible and hardworking *being compassionate toward others *having intellect and wit *being a nonconformist *confronting danger bravely *being direct and assertive What's Hard About Being a Six *the constant push and pull involved in trying to make up my mind *procrastinating because of fear of failure; having little confidence in myself *fearing being abandoned or taken advantage of *exhausting myself by worrying and scanning for danger *wishing I had a rule book at work so I could do everything right *being too critical of myself when I haven't lived up to my expectations Sixes as Children Often *are friendly, likable, and dependable, and/or sarcastic, bossy, and stubborn *are anxious and hypervigilant; anticipate danger *form a team of "us against them" with a best friend or parent *look to groups or authorities to protect them and/or question authority and rebel *are neglected or abused, come from unpredictable or alcoholic families, and/or take on the fearfulness of an overly anxious parent Sixes as Parents *are often loving, nurturing, and have a strong sense of duty *are sometimes reluctant to give their children independence *worry more than most that their children will get hurt *sometimes have trouble saying no and setting boundaries 'Alignment' 'Neutral Good' A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He is devoted to helping others. He works with kings and magistrates but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. Category:Content Category:Objects Category:Archive